Our Family
by HJfan
Summary: Finchel family. A serie of one-shots with Finn, Rachel and their daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea since I watched the episode with the mini glee kids. I thought mini Rachel looked so much like she could be Finn and Rachel's daughter that that made me wanna write about them in the future with their daughter. Please let me know if I should continue this fic. And I'm gonna update 'The Simple Things in Life' soon.**

**Chapter 1**

It had been another busy day at work, Finn was tired of sitting in front of the computer. He couldn't wait to go home to find his two favorite girls waiting for him. He opened the door of his house and the first thing he heard was his daughter calling for him.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Little Sarah ran straight into her dad's arms.

"Hey, sweetheart." Finn kissed her head.

"I missed you." She said hugging him tighly.

"I missed you too."

"How was school?" He asked her, knowing she'd start talking nonstop about her day at any moment. For a seven year old girl Sarah was very eloquent, just like her mother.

"Look what I draw at school." She showed her daddy a paper with a colorful drawing.

Finn looked at it closely, trying to understand what he was suppose to see. It looked like a man and a woman and sun, rainbow and clouds, and maybe a house, and at the bottom he saw her signature with a litlle gold star next to it, he smiled at that. "It looks amazing!" He commented proudly.

Before he could ask, Sarah explained to her father what it was. "Ms. Smith asked us to draw our favourite fairytale couple. And I draw you and mommy." Finn looked a little confused by her response. His daughter had seen all the Disney movies - many times each one of them - she obviously knew all the princes and princesses, and all the stories but yet she picked him and Rachel.

"So you think your mommy and I are princess and prince?" He asked softly looking at her.

"Uh huh." She replied nodding her head. "Doesn't uncle Kurt call mommy princess?" His little girl reminded him.

"But Sarah, we don't live in a castle." Finn pointed out.

"That's because it's a modern fairytale." She answered matter of factly with her little hands on her hips.

Finn couldn't help but smile. "You're very smart."

"I know."

"Oh you do, don't you smartpants?" Finn started tickling his daughter, the sound of her giggles was just infections as Rachel's.

"Daddy, stop!"

* * *

><p>Later that day, Rachel and Finn were laying on their bed, her head resting on his chest while he caressed her arm. Sometimes they liked to stay like that before they went to sleep. On the week when they had a full day of work, at night after putting Sarah to sleep, they liked to spend some time together in their bedroom talking about their day.<p>

"Did you see Sarah's drawing?" Finn asked to his wife.

"Of her favourite fairytale couple?" She looked up at her husband. "Yeah." She replied with a soft smile.

"It's us." He stated, looking back at her. He also had a visible smile on his face.

"I know." She simply agreed.

Truth to be told, Rachel sometimes felt like she lived in a fairytale story. When she was a kid, she felt like the ugly duckling with other kids picking on her but then she met Finn, who treated her like a princess. They had their ups and downs but they had always made it throught it all together.

"You know you are the queen of my heart." Finn told her.

"That's so cheese." She giggled into his chest.

"But you love me, anyway." He stated with a little smirk.

"That I do." She said before kissing her Prince Charming.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They had decided to go to the beach on their summer vacation.

Rachel and Finn were sitting on a towel while Sarah was a couple of meters away playing in the sand.

"Finn, have you put sun block on yourself?" Rachel asked him.

"No." He answered his wife.

"You know you have to use it at least 30 minutes before you go to the sun." She pointed out.

"I forgot." He said sheepishly.

"You're incorregible." She said shaking her head.

"Can you do it for me?" He asked.

"Fine." Rachel conceded.

Finn started squirming as his wife spread the lotion on his face.

"You're worse than a kid." Rachel said amusedly.

"I don't like sun block on me." He grumbled.

"I've noticed." Rachel said finishing doing his face and going to his arms.

"But I do enjoy it when you put it on me." He said winking at her.

"Well, you're lucky that I also like to put it on you." She stated, locking eyes with her husband as she rubbed the lotion on his chest area. He had to press his lips tighly together to not moan out loud, trying to control himself, after all they were in a public place and their daughter was not so far away.

Rachel went from his chest to his stomach, her tiny hand kept going down till Finn could feel her fingers lingering lower and lower.

"You can do my back now, babe." He shricked, holding her by the wrist, taking her hand away from his lower region.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Rachel asked innocently, but Finn knew his wife very well and they both were aware of the power she had over his body.

"I don't wanna get a hard on in front of everyone." He said lowly so only his wife could hear it and she could help but giggle at his answer.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sarah was sitting on her knees, filling her pink bucket with sand when she saw a ball rolling near her. The girl looked to direction that the ball came from and observed as a boy came running to where she was.<p>

"Sorry," The boy apologized as he grabbed the ball.

"It's okay." She assured him softly.

"Okay."

"I'm Sarah Hudson." She introduced herself.

"I'm Ben."

"It's nice to meet you, Ben." She said excitedly.

"Okay."

"Would you like to play with me?"

"Okay." He nodded once more before he sat next to her.

* * *

><p>"What's that boy doing over there?" Finn asked to Rachel.<p>

"Relax, Finn. They're just playing. It's a good thing Sarah has made a friend." Rachel said as she rubbed the lotion on his back.

"I don't like him."

"You don't even know him."

"I don't like seeing our little girl around boys." He admitted.

"Baby, you have nothing to worry about. There's still plenty of time till she starts dating."

"That is true. She will only be allowed to date someone till she's 30."

She laughed at that. "Why are you laughing?" He asked to his wife.

"You can't possibly be serious, Finn."

"Why not?"

"Because she'll probably start having crushes on boys when she's thirteen and not thirty."

"That soon?"

"Come on, you don't have to worry about it right now. Besides, don't you want her to get along with kids of her age? It's important for her." She caressed his shoulders, trying to make him relax.

"You're right."

"Of course I am!" She beamed as she was done his back and sat next her husband.

"I love you." He told her before he closed the gape between them to kiss her on the lips.

"Hm, I love you too." She responded after the kiss.

She rested her head on his shoulder as they stayed watching their daughter interact with her friend.

* * *

><p>They had spent some time playing in the sand till they heard someone calling his name.<p>

"It's my mom." Ben stated. "I have to go now."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Goodbye, Sarah"

"Goodbye." She replied sadly.

She watched as the boy walked over to his parents, he gave her one last look and waved at her with a smile, she waved back.

After he was gone, she sighed sadly.

"Can we play with you?" She heard a familiar voice behind her.

Sarah turned her head to see her parents standing there.

"Sure!" She smiled brightly at her parents as they sat on the sand and started playing with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! Please if you guys would like to read my other fic is called Try Something New. :) Oh and Sarah is 6-7 years old in this fic, unless stated otherwise. **

**Chapter 3**

Finn opened the door of his house waiting for his little daughter to come running right into his arms like she always did but that didn't happen this time. Granted, he had gone back home earlier than usual and hadn't called warning Rachel.

He walked through the hallway and made his way to the living room till he stopped at the sight in front of him. His wife and daughter were sitting on the couch together with their eyes glued to the tv. They hadn't seen him standing there so Finn decided to stay there observing them.

Finn couldn't figure which movie they were watching but by the voices he heard it was definitely a Disney movie.

He stayed standing there for several minutes watching his favorite girls. Every now and then they'd talk to each other and giggle, pointing to the screen commenting on every detail they would find in the movie. He couldn't help but feel extremely lucky to have a beautiful and loving family.

Finn realized the movie was ending when he heard a familiar song playing and a huge grin appeared on his face as his girls started singing along to the tune.

Mom and daughter started clapping their hands when the movie ended and the credits started rolling.

Sarah was the first one to notice the presence of her dad there. "Daddy" She squealed out loud as she ran straight to him.

"Hey, little one!" He said to his daughter, picking her up and kissing her head while she wrapped her little arms around his neck, hugging him.

Rachel turned off the tv and went to where her husband and daughter were standing. Finn instinctively put his left arm around her waist. "Hey babe." He greeted his wife with a kiss.

"Have you been standing here for too long?" She asked him.

"Kind of."

"Daddy, I had my first piano lesson today!" Sarah told to her dad excitedly.

"Really? How was it?" He asked.

"You two stay here talking while I go prepare the dinner." Rachel spoke.

"Ok," Finn said, kissing his wife again before she went to the kitchen, his eyes follpwing her the whole time.

"Daddy?"

"What? Sorry baby girl." He apologized.

"So what did you learn?" Finn asked, turning his attention back to his daughter. Sarah talked not only about that but her whole day and later they all sat on the table and had a delicious dinner together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Finn turned off the tv when the game ended and walked to the kitchen where Rachel was cooking. He came behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey babe." He greeted her with a kiss on her neck.

"Hey. Did the game end?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied, his chin resting on her head. "Do you need some help?"

"No, I'm good. Sarah is having some tea party in her bedroom, why don't you go join her?" Rachel suggested.

"Okay." Finn agreed. He grabbed some food she was cooking without any warn.

"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed.

"It's good." Finn said with his mouth full, Rachel only shook her head.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Finn asked curiously when he saw his daughter talking to her big teddy bear. She was sitting in a mini pink chair and a mini pink table in front of her.<p>

"I'm having a cup of tea with Mr. Bear. Do you want some?" She offered to her dad.

"Sure." Finn said.

"Please sit." The little girl motioned for him to sit in the chair opposite her.

Sarah giggled as she watched her dad trying to adjust himself on the little chair without kicking anything. Luckily for Finn, it wasn't a plastic chair. She filled the cup with tea and handed it to her dad.

"Oh, it's real tea." Finn commented surprised.

"Of course it is."

"So what are you guys talking about?" He questioned, pointing to his daughter and her teddy bear seated on the other chair.

"Love." She responded nonchalant.

"Love?" Finn spit the tea out. "You don't have any crushes, do you?" He asked worriedly.

"No. I'm too young for that." She answered matter-of-factly.

"Good." He sighed in relief.

"Dad, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"It wasn't love at first sight with mommy?" She asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, I wasn't the brightest kid, I was really slow to understand things. I still am sometimes." He spoke, trying to find th best way to answer her question. "We met at the glee club in high school and the first time I heard her sing, I felt something in my heart and since then I couldn't stop thinking about her, but I had a girlfriend." _Crap, did he say too much?_

"I bet she wasn't as pretty as mommy." Sarah commented.

"No, she wans't. Your mom showed me what true beauty really means. How it's important to be beautiful inside and out. Actually, she taught me everything." Finn concluded, he couldn't help but smile at that.

"When did you realize you were in love with mommy?"

"I guess I really realized that I was in love with Rachel when we were rehearsing for Regionals. I had these deep feelings for Rachel but we weren't together at the time, so when we sang the song together for the first time I was finally sure of my feelings for her. And before our performance on the stage I told her that I loved her and then we sang Faithfully together in front of everyone." Finn finished with a big grin on his face remebering the moment.

"I wanna hear you two singing it." Sarah requested excitedly.

"We'll sing it for you some time." Finn told her.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I can't wait." She beamed.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday night and Rachel was at Sarah's bedroom putting her to sleep. Rachel would always read a story to her daugther before sleep.<p>

"So what story do you want me to read for you tonight?" Rachel asked.

"I want you and daddy to sing for me. Daddy promised." Sarah stated, she was already under the covers.

"Finn?" Rachel called out her husband's name, knowing he was in the next room.

"Yeah?"

"could you please come here?"

"What's up?" He asked as he entered in the room. "Do you want me to read for you?" He asked to his daughter.

"Daddy, you promised you and mommy would sing that song for me."

"That's true." He confirmed.

"What song?" Rachel asked looking at her husband.

"Faithfully."

"Oh." She said surprised.

"Come here, daddy!" Sarah said, patting the other side of the bed.

Finn sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his wife, who only nodded her head, so he started singing.

_Highway run _

_Into the midnight sun _

_Wheels go round and round _

_You're on my mind_

He sang every line of the song with his eyes fixed on his wife, just like when they were in high school. After he finished the last line, he sent her a smile. Rachel smiled back before she started her part.

_Restless hearts _

_Sleep alone tonight _

_Sending all my love along the wire_

_They say that the road _

_Ain't no place to start a family _

_Right down the line it's been you and me _

_And loving a music man _

_Ain't always what it's supposed to be_

They sang it together, Sarah was lying down in the middle of the bed while Finn and Rachel were seated at each side of her.

_Oh Boy You stand by me _

_I'm forever yours _

_Faithfully_

After they had finished the song they leaned down closer to each other and kissed.

"Aww." Sarah squealed watching her parents being in love.

After that, they gave their daugther a kiss of goodnight and left her bedroom and walked over to theirs.

* * *

><p>In their bedroom, Finn and Rachel were lying in bed together with him holding her in his arms.<p>

"How did Sarah know about 'Faithfully'?" Rachel asked as she drawed lazy circles in his arm with her finger.

"I told her the first time I told you that I loved you for the first time before we sang 'Faithfully'" Finn answered.

"I love that moment." Rachel stated softly.

"Me too." He sighed contently, holding his wife closer to him.

"Finn?" She called his name and he looked down at her.

"Yes?"

"I'm forever yours." She told him honestly.

"I know. I'm forever yours too. Faithfully." He said, kissing her lips.

They had made love that night like it was the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a short chapter but I hope you guys like it. Also, if you enjoy fluffy Finchel you must read the update of my other fic called 'Try Something New'**

**Chapter 5**

Finn was sitting on the couch watching tv when his daughter came toward and sat beside him.

"I'd like to make you a question." She announced.

"Sure. Go ahead." Finn said, still looking at the screen.

"When are you and mommy gonna have another baby?" Sarah's surprising question made her dad look straight at her with a shocked expression. "I want a sibling." The seven year old girl complained, with arms crossed and pouting lips.

"oh-" Finn exclaimed, taken aback by the question. "I'll have to discuss that with your mother." Finn answered, not knowing what else to say to his daughter.

He and Rachel had wanted to have more kids but they hadn't discussed that in years so he wasn't sure if Rachel still had the same opinion.

"I'm tired of being the only child." Sarah cried and Finn couldn't help but remember of the time Rachel sang to him a song about that.

"We'll see." He said, patting her knee.

* * *

><p>It was past 10 pm, Rachel was in their master bedroom after putting Sarah to bed, while Finn was already on their bed, sitting with his back on the headboard. He was looking at his wife as she brushed her long and shining brown hair.<p>

"Sarah asked me when are we gonna have another baby." He stated, his eyes still on his wife.

"She asked me that too." Rachel replied as she put the brush on the dresser and took off her robe and walked toward the bed.

"Yeah? And what was your answer?" He asked curiously and hopeful.

Rachel kneeled on the mattress and went closer to her husband. "Soon." She responded, grinning at him.

"Really?" Finn asked surprised, a big smile forming on his face.

"Yes. Sarah doesn't have any cousins and nobody in the family who lives near us is close her age. I was an only child and I missed sharing things and playing with someone. Don't you remember I even wrote a song about it?"

"Oh yeah. I remember it" They shared a laugh.

"So a new baby is definitely on our plans." She afirmed.

"I guess we can start now?" He said, kissing her neck.

"I guess so." She moaned, leaning her head to the side giving him better access.

Finn positioned himself on top of her and Rachel giggled.

"I love you, so much. I wanna have a bunch of babies with you." He whispered, their faces close to one another.

"You're just saying that because you enjoy the process of making a baby." She teased, biting his bottom lip lightly.

"I can't argue with that." He responded with a smirk on his face before kissing her.

* * *

><p><strong>Loved it? Hated it? Please leave a review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I've decided to post a new chapter here before updating 'Try Something New' :)**

**Chapter 6**

"Can I apply makeup on you?" Finn heard his daughter ask. He looked around wondering if she had asked to Rachel but his wife was nowhere to be found.

"On me?" Finn asked in disbelief.

"Yes." She afirmed, nodding her head.

"Why don't you ask your mom?"

"Cause she's on the phone talking to her friend and God knows when she'll be done with it." Sarah huffed.

"You know I'm a man, right?"

"Men use make up." She argued back. "Please?" She begged sweetly. Her big brown eyes - just like her monther's - could make him say 'yes' to anything.

"Alright." Finn conceded and Sarah beamed, guiding her dad to sit on the bed while she placed the makeup case she had won from Kurt on a chair next her.

"Close your eyes." She said and Finn silently prayed that everything would be okay.

About ten minutes laters, after many brushes, Finn never thought it would take too much time to apply makeup.

"All done." Sarah said excitedly as she handed a mirror to her dad see the final result.

"Woah!" Finn exclaimed seeing his image in the mirror. He thought he looked scary.

"Come on, let's show mommmy." Sarah said, grabbing him by the hand.

"Yeah, let's see if she can take this off." he muttered to himself.

When they walked into the living room, the front door opened revealing his step-brother arriving into the place. Finn wanted to kick himself for letting Kurt have a spare key of the house.

"Hey uncle Kurt!" Sarah said running to hug him.

"Hello little princess." Kurt hugged her back.

"I just used the makeup you gave me on daddy." She commented excitedly.

"Oh My god!" Kurt exclaimed with wide eyes, which made Sarah giggle.

"Shut up, dude!" Finn groaned.

"You know what Finn, aside from your height, you cannot pull it off the drag queen look."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Come on, little princess. Let me teach you how to apply makeup." Kurt said, as they left the room, still giggling.

Rachel came back from the kitchen distractedly till she saw her husband standing in the middle of the living room looking back at her.

"Oh my!" She stopped right away, her hands on her mouth when she saw his face.

"Yes. I look like a drag queen." Finn mused.

"More like a very trashed drag queen." She corrected him, looking at all the different colours smashed on his face.

"Your daughter did this to me." He pouted.

"Aw, poor thing." She mocked. "Come on, let's clean it off." She said, guiding him to their master bathroom.

Rachel sat on the sink while Finn stayed standing between her legs as she removed the makeup off his face.

"You have a pretty face, you don't need make up." She commented, as she cleaned the bright lipstick off his lips.

"You don't need any makeup either, baby. Although I do like when you use that red lipstick." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" She smiled as she finished cleaning his face.

"Yes, not just to kiss you but I also love when you kiss my body and leave marks all over it." Finn whispered in her ear as he caressed her thighs with his large hands.

Rachel grabbed the lipstick that was on the sink behind her started applying it on her lips slowly, her eyes fixed on his. Then she pressed her lips together and blowed him a kiss. Finn watched his sexy wife and licked his lips involuntarily.

"Things are about to get messy." Finn said before crashing his lips on hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Chapter 7**

It was early in the morning when Sarah woke up at the sound of her alarm that played one of her favorite Disney's songs. Just like her mother, Sarah had her little routine where she brushed her teeth, washed her face and brushed her hair.

After she was done, the little girl left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. It was Sunday morning and without work and school, the three of them always spent the morning eating breakfast and then go to the living room to watch cartoons.

As Sarah walked down the stairs, she heard voices coming from the other room, she smiled to herself as she took the last couple of steps of the staircase and went to the direction where the sound was coming from.

Sarah couldn't help but giggle at the scene in front of her. She watched as her parents were in the kitchen singing together like they were on a stage performing a duet.

_I got chills._  
><em>They're multiplyin'.<em>  
><em>And I'm losin' control.<em>  
><em>'Cause the power you're supplyin',<em>  
><em>it's electrifyin'!<em>

She watched as her dad held a wood spoon like it was a microphone and started singing to her mom, who started laughing when Finn started dancing playfully in front of her. Sarah giggled again at her goofy dad making a fool of himself in front of her mom.

_You better shape up,_  
><em>'cause I need a man and my heart is set on you.<em>  
><em>You better shape up;<em>  
><em>you better understand to my heart I must be true.<em>

Then Rachel began singing her part. She walked over to Finn with a flirty smile on her face, poking him lightly on the chest and when she finished her part she turned away from him but he quickly grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around, back to him.

_Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do._

_You're the one that I want._  
><em>(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.<em>  
><em>The one that I want.<em>  
><em>(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.<em>  
><em>The one that I want (you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo The one I need.<em>  
><em>Oh, yes indeed.<em>

They sang together in a perfect harmony and Sarah stood still in the same place just watching her parents sing the song they first sang together. They had told her the story of how they had met and it made her extremely happy to see them - after so many years - still loving to sing with each other. She felt so lucky that she could watch that every Sunday. It was the best part of her morning.

When they finished singing, Finn held his wife by the hip and she automatically placed her arms around his neck and they shared a sweet kiss.

Sarah decided to join them in the kitchen, she was feeling hungry after all, but when her parents didn't notice her there she made her presence known by clearing her throat.

They quickly broke the kiss and looked at their daugther who sat on the counter stool.

"Oh! Good morning, sweetie!" Rachel said with a cheerful voice, placing a kiss on Sarah's forehead.

"Hey baby girl." Finn greeted his daugther with a big smile as he sat next to her.

"Morning! I was watching you guys singing." She told them.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry you were waiting, here's your waffles." Rachel spoke as she placed a plate on the counter and a glass of orange juice next to it.

"I don't mind. You know how I love when you two sing together." The little girl beamed and the two adults couldn't help but look at each other.

"We do love singing together, right Rach?" Finn confirmed, winking at his wife who only nodded in response, trying to hide the small blush on her face. But it was true, music was something that always connected them since high school. Singing was one of the best ways they could express themselves, and their love to each other.

When Rachel lived with her dads, they'd always have little jam sessions, so now that she had her own family, she was happy to continue it and Finn loved it too, since he didn't have that when he was a kid.

After breakfast, Sarah went to the living room while Finn and Rachel stayed in the kitchen doing the dishes.

And that was another Sunday at the Hudson's house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Hey baby." Finn greeted his wife, wrapping his arms around her from behind before kissing her cheek.

"Hey, you're home early." She stated, turning around to kiss her husband on the mouth.

They broke the kiss before Finn responded. "What? You didn't like it?" He asked in a teasing tone, their lips inches away from one another.

"Of course not, silly." She said, rubbing their noses together playfully. "I'm just surprised."

"And where's Sarah?" He asked, noticing the silence in the apartment.

"She hasn't come back from the mall with her uncle yet. You know how those two love shopping." Rachel responded.

"Don't I know? I think she has too many clothes for a nine years old girl." He mused, shaking his head.

"And how was work?"

"Same old." Finn replied shrugging his shoulders.

"What about you?"

"Oh, I have some great news to tell you." She said, grabbing his hand and leading them to the living room so they could sit on the couch.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" He asked, getting more curious.

"Sarah was invited for her first slumber party!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly.

"What?"

"I know! Isn't it exciting?" She beamed, clapping her hands.

"No! She's not going." Finn stated, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Finn! What's the big deal?" Rachel questioned, not understanding her husband s reaction.

"The big deal is that she's too young to sleep at someone else's house," Before she could argue he added. "That is not from our family."

"You're being unreasonable Finn. It's perfectly fine for girls at her age to have slumber parties."

Rachel stared at Finn s face, he was visibly still not convinced that letting their daughter slept at someone else s house was a good idea.

"Don't you get how important it is for her to make friends? I was only invited to one slumber party during senior year of high school. During elementary school, I always heard the other girls talking about how much fun they had and I always hoped somebody would invite me to their house but that never happened."

Finn felt guilty about it. When he was a kid he always played with Puck and sometime they d stay late at night playing video games so his mom would let him sleep at his friend s house.

"I'm sorry babe. And you're right." Finn said, kissing her hands.

So she can go? Rachel asked; her eyes lit up as if she was the one who had just gotten permission to go.

Yeah. It ll be good for Sarah.

Yes, it will.

Finn scoot closer to his wife on the couch, placing a hand on her thigh to caress her soft skin.

"You know, we can have our own slumber party tonight." He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

"That s an excellent idea! While I can't braid your hair I can do your nails." Rachel joked.

"Actually, I think we can do something else."

"Really? What is it?" Rachel asked innocently.

Before he could reply, the front door opened and their daughter came running inside the apartment.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look what Uncle Kurt bought for me."

"Oh sweetie, this is so pretty," Rachel said admiring the dress in front of her daughter.

"Kurt, I told you to not buy so many stuff." Finn groaned.

"Finn, she's growing up and thanks to your genes she'll probably keep growing for a while so most clothes won't fit on her for too long and eventually she'll need new ones." Kurt pointed out.

"That's the perfect excuse isn t it?"

"It's only the truth." Kurt stated. Okay, now that I brought Little Princess back to her castle I can go back home.

Hey Kurt, don t you wanna stay for dinner? Rachel asked.

Thanks for the offer but Blaine and I already have plans.

And with that Kurt said goodbye to the young family before leaving the place.

Rachel closed the front door and turned around. Sarah, we have some exciting news for you.

What is it? She asked, her brown eyes wide in excitement.

Rachel and Finn looked at each other with smiled on their faces.


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Holidays everyone! :)**

**Chapter 9**

"Mommy, I have picked out everything."

"Wonderful sweetie, now we just have to put them in the boxes." Rachel instructed, picking up a box and putting it on the bed so they could place the toys inside it.

Rachel had made a deal with her daughter that every time Sarah received any presents, she'd have to pick out the same amount of toys she didn't use anymore to donate to charity. This was something they had done for the last few years.

Rachel had got the idea from watching DVDs of Supernanny that she had bought for the two of them to watch, even though Finn thought it was silly to watch those sorts of things.

"Do you think the kids will like what I've picked out?" Sarah asked, looking at the pile of clothes in front of her.

"Of course, honey. They're going to love everything!" Rachel assured her daughter. The amount of beautiful little outfits Rachel had sorted to donate was absurd. Sarah had been growing so much lately, that most of her clothes weren't fitting her anymore. And so much of it was practically new; most of them Sarah hadn't worn more than a couple of times.

"Do you think Uncle Kurt will be mad at me for giving away the clothes he gave me?" Sarah wondered not wanting to upset her uncle.

"Absolutely not, Sarah. Your uncle knows that you're growing up and he'd not like to see you wearing something he gave you that doesn't fit you anymore. Besides, he'd rather see someone else wearing them than to see all those expensive clothes going to waste." Rachel reasoned and the little girl laughed because that was something her uncle would think.

"You're right, mommy." Sarah beamed before going back to packing.

When everything was organized inside the boxes and Rachel had taped and named each one, making note of what was inside, mom and daughter stood next to each other, smiling at what they'd just done.

Rachel turned to her daughter and gave her a big warm hug. "I'm so proud of you, Sarah." Rachel declared, not bothering with the tears that were sliding down her cheeks.

Being hugged by her own mother was something she had missed sometimes when she was a little girl, so now that Rachel had a child of her own, she made sure she hugged her daughter all the time, And it felt wonderful.

"Thank you, mommy." Sarah responded sweetly.

"I love you, baby." Rachel said.

"I love you too."

When they broke their embrace Sarah wiped the tears off her mom's face and they both giggled.

"Do you think daddy is still working on my present?" Sarah asked her mother.

"Let's go find out."

Mom and daughter left the bedroom and headed to the living room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Finn was in the living room, surrounded by tools, as he tried to put Sarah's bike together.<p>

It was one of the presents they had given Sarah for Christmas and Finn had assured them both that he could put the bike together in the morning so that it would be ready for her to take to the park.

Unfortunately, it wasn't as easy as Finn had thought. He was still sitting there hours later, with most of the pieces spread across the wooden floor. He had thrown the manual behind him hours ago and was now trying to put everything together by himself.

Rachel and Sarah entered the room without him noticing.

"It seems like he's still working on it, sweetie." Rachel told her daughter.

"Crap!" Finn shouted when a piece of the bike hit his knee.

"Mommy?" Sarah called out.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can I get one of the toys I donated back?" Sarah asked playfully.

"Very funny, smarty pants." Rachel said tapping the little girl's nose with her finger. "Let's go help your dad."

Rachel walked over to Finn and heard him muttering something she couldn't quite hear, but guessed that he was probably just complaining about something.

"Hey honey, can we help?" Rachel came behind her husband, massaging his back to help him relax a little.

"No, it's fine." Finn smiled at his wife.

"Let us help you, daddy. Please." Sarah pouted.

"Sorry but this isn't a job for girls." Finn said.

"Excuse me. I'll have you know that we girls are perfectly capable." Rachel said with both hands on her hips. "We came here offering help and you go all macho on us." She said the last part closer in his ear.

"Sorry, baby. I just wanted to put the bike together and I didn't think it would be that hard." Finn groaned, rubbing his face tiredly.

"It's okay." Rachel said, rubbing his arm tenderly. "How about we go eat something and then we go come back here." She suggested.

"Great idea. I'm so hungry." Finn smiled, standing up quickly to walk to the kitchen with his girls.

"Yay! Mommy, I want cookies!" Sarah cheered excitedly as she ran to the kitchen.

"But first, we have to wash our hands." Rachel reminded them. They groaned in unison, before doing as they were told, causing Rachel to shake her head and laugh.

When they had finished eating, the family headed back to the living room to work on the bike.

Sarah read the instructions on the manual while Rachel held the pieces as Finn put them together.

They worked as a team and over one hour later they were done and the pink bike was in one piece.

"We made it!" Sarah exclaimed, jumping excitedly.

"Go see if it's working, Sarah." Finn said.

The little girl rode the bike around the small living room and was able to tell that the bike was working perfectly.

"Can I ride in the hallway, please?" Sarah asked and her parents let her but only for a little while since it was getting late.

When she left, the couple plopped on the couch tiredly.

"Wasn't it much more fun with all of us working together?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, it was." Finn nodded. "Thank you, baby." He said, squeezing her thigh.

"We form a great team." Rachel stated.

"We always have." He said, winking at his wife.


End file.
